villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist, also know as Drago, is the primary antagonist of DreamWorks' 2014 animated action movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2. He is a power-hungry tyrant who sought to amass a massive army of men and dragons by enslaving dragons with his Bewilderbeast and convincing entire tribes of chieften to follow him before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is the Bewilderbeast's master, Eret's leader, the archenemy of Hiccup and Valka and the killer of Stoick the Vast. He is voiced by Djimon Hounsou who also played Korath the Pursuer in Guardians of the Galaxy. History Past Drago's early life is shrouded in mystery, but Drago himself revealed that he once lived with a fear of dragons as a little boy, and had supposedly lost his home, his family, his friends and his left arm to them. Vowing to "rise above his fear" once and for all, Drago grew up learning how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. He eventually found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests. He then tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. Several years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorized Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs was present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons, but only if they bowed down to him. The chiefs rejected his offer by laughing at him. Angered by this, Drago left the hall calling back to the chiefs, "Then see how well you'll do without me!" He then ordered two armored dragons to burn the hall to the ground, killing all the chiefs except for Stoick, who managed to escape alive. Eventually, he met Eret, and made him one of his dragon trappers. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' In the film, Drago is described by Stoick as a madman completely devoid of conscience or mercy. His vast military resources have been acquired over the years by indoctrinating countless people, slandering dragons as savage beasts meant to be controlled and reinforcing the belief that he, and only he, has the power to conquer dragons and by extension, keep the people safe. In reality, he exercises absolute control over his followers, and will not hesitate to execute those who have failed him. He has also no tolerance for those who oppose his cause. Having heard rumors of other "dragon masters", Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. Drago's fate is unknown at this point. However, it has been hinted by the film's director that Drago Bludvist will return in the upcoming third installment. Appearance Drago is a 50 year old, 6'10, 300lb, well built man matching his intimidating personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt he wears a loin cloth, blue trousers and boots covered in fur. According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Drago lacked any sort of morality and showed an equal disregard to his allies well-being as he did his enemies. His cruelty towards others was monumental and both Valka and Stoick are aware of how scarring his actions can be. Although the full level of how torturous his methods of enslaving dragons was never fully explored, they are clearly traumatic and barbaric as Drago was able to enslave a Bewilderbeast as a baby and subjugated it to a life of pain and misery. As a result his Bewilderbeast obeyed his command without any hesitation although this was more out of fear than actual loyalty as the second Drago was defeated the Bewilderbeast instantly fled his master. This ruthlessness was not limited only towards his dragon subordinates however, Drago was equally as monstrous towards his human compatriots. Eret, who was a dragon trapper and had helped Drago enslave dragons for years, secretly had no respect for him and was a tool for Drago's own personal mission for power. He was utterly intolerant of failure or disappointment; whenever Eret failed to satisfy his quota Drago would act extremely violent toward him and simply abandoned the dragon trapper once his goal of usurping Berk was nearly complete. He was completely heartless and utterly callous, as well as sadistic, as proven when he murdered the chiefs of Berk when they refused to serve him, ceremonially scarred Eret as a reminder to never fail him again and simply smiled when he discovered a brainwashed Toothless had killed Stoick instead of Hiccup. All of these things prove him as being a person of pure evil. Despite his obvious madness Drago possesses complete mastery over dragons. Even the most fearsome of creatures were completely helpless and afraid in his presence. However, his greatest weakness was that he could not respect or even understand a love or bond between a dragon and a person. Drago's ultimate undoing was his inability to understand dragons being peaceful, elegant creatures that Hiccup spoke about; in his eyes they were nothing but warmongering monsters, which led to him being utterly dumbfounded when Hiccup was able to get Toothless to break the connection between him and the Alpha out of sheer loyalty for one another. Abilities Strength and Fighting Skills: Despite his disadvantage of his missing arm, Drago is a formidable fighter and opponent to both humans and dragons, being able to defeat Valka with relative ease and hold his own very well against Stoick the Vast. However, despite his combat skills, he rarely uses them himself unless necessary, preferring to rely on his dragons and henchmen to do his dirty work. Controlling Dragons and Riders: Unlike Hiccup, Valka and the rest of the dragon riders, Drago enslaves his dragons with brute force and intimidation, and is able to use his Bewilderbeast to brainwash any who refused to follow him. Intelligence: Drago's cunning is nearly unmatched; his plans are strategized to be nearly unstoppable thanks to his brute force. He is able to figure out ways to use his opponents' strengths against them, as shown when he turns Toothless and the other dragons against their former allies. Villainous Acts # It's revealed that he enslaved a baby Bewilderbeast and subjected it to a life of torture and misery until it was totally submissive of Drago. This is the same with countless other dragons. # Murdered an entire hut of chieftains - excluding Stoick - when they refused to bow down to him. # When his Dragon Trapper, Eret did not meet his quota of dragons he ceremonially scarred him as a reminder to never fail him again. # After failing him again, Drago ordered Eret, as well as several of Hiccup's friends to be drowned after stealing their dragons. # After winning their fight, he very nearly kills Valka. # After successfully locating the Dragon Sanctuary he orders his Bewilderbeast to kill Valka's. After successfully doing this Drago is granted total control of all dragons. # He ordered his Bewilderbeast to have Toothless to murder Hiccup and when he kills Stoick instead, he simply smiles when noticing his corpse. # He used his Bewilderbeast to destroy Berk and attack it's inabitants. He later used it to kill Hiccup and Toothless in their fight. Quotes Trivia *He appears to have a cape made of dragon hide that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. *Drago seems to have successfully enslaved a Bewilderbeast, as the beast doesn't mind letting the man on its head. *He also has a mechanical/prosthetic left arm. However, because of his narcissistic need to appear invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are portrayed as counterparts to each other: both are obsessed with dragons, know ways to control dragons and both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. However, they are also depicted as opposites: Drago has many followers and back ups, while Valka struggles alone; Drago subjugates dragons by force, while Valka wins them over with benevolence. *He shares various facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast: Dreadlocks, wrinkles, broad chin, darker-than-usual skin tones, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it contrasts with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are not entirely known, but it is implied that his acts of taming dragons are traumatically violent. *Hiccup and Drago seem to share some characteristics: They both have prosthetic limbs and personal objects most probably made from parts of Monstrous Nightmares. *Drago is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God". *One of Drago's dragon-capturing machines is called the Scrambler. It makes a screeching noise that paralyzes a dragon into submission, and then Drago can bend the animal to his will. It's possible that Drago may have seen a Screaming Death, and had been unable to capture it. However, he could have figured out that the scream it emits temporarily disorients dragons and possibly based the Scrambler's design on this concept. *Drago is unusually cruel to his henchmen when compared to most other animated villains in films aimed at a general audience. *Director Dean DeBois has confirmed that Drago will appear in How to Train Your Dragon 3, saying, "You have to wait until the third film to actually see where Drago’s character goes. He’s a lot more complex than he’s presented in this second installment." *His last name is pronounced "Blood-fist" by some fans. *Drago is similar to Professor Screweyes, as they control animals by hypnotic means, and they're also completely insane. *Drago is also similar to Scar from The Lion King, because they kill heroes' father respectively (Stoick and Mufasa), both are complete monsters, they rule the heroes' homeland (Berk and Pride Lands), but the hero (Hiccup and Simba) came back for the final battle and defeat them. Drago debuted 20 years after Scar in the summer of 1994 and 2014. *Additionally, Drago is similar to Ruber, as they are huge, barbaric and insane, but also intelligent and abuse their large animal companions. *Drago is also similar to X from Godzilla: Final Wars. **Both are Complete Monsters. **Both take control of powerful creatures (Kaiju and Dragons) to achieve their goals. **Both are Warmongers who want Hegemony. **Both are Mass Murderers. **Both are Sadistic Psychopaths. *Drago and General Mandible are the only Dreamworks Villains to be considered Complete Monsters. *The way Drago has one arm may be a reference to Alvin the Treacherous from the books seeing as he had his arm cut off and like Alvin and he was a mass murdering slaveholder. *Drago is the only How To Train Your Dragon villain to be a Complete Monster, since Dagur the Deranged technically is not. Gallery Drago.jpg tumblr_inline_n7k7gyLC341sxgv93.jpg tumblr_n87vnxiMty1ruc976o1_1280.png|Drago's smug grin Drago Bludvist HTTYD2.jpg Drago_Bludvist's_savage_yell_1.jpg|Drago yelling Download.png|Drago's mocking laugh. drago 2.jpg|Drago's bewilderbeast. Drago threat Hookfang.jpg|Drago puts his foot on Hookfang drago 1.png|Drago facing Valka Gggg.png|Drago's furious glare Drago and Hiccup.jpg|Drago shows Hiccup his lost arm Drago vs. Stoick.jpeg|Drago vs. Stoick with their Bewilderbeast in the background. Drago_2.png Drago's defeat.png|Drago's defeat Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Riders Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Hatemongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trap Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Spear Users Category:Mutilators Category:Hegemony Category:Staff Wielders Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:War Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gaolers Category:Summoners Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slaveholders Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arsonists Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Outcast Category:Game Changer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sociopaths Category:Dictator Category:Evil Genius Category:Successful Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Scarred Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Misogynists Category:Vikings Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength